


Anchor

by szczepter



Series: KagaKuro week 2016 [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, this is pretty gen and not that shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: It's hard to breathe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for KagaKagakuro week 2016 day6: my future with you // start | together

 It was hard to breath today for some reason.

It wasn't particularly hot or humid, as it still was early April, but the moment Kuroko opened his eyes that morning, he knew something was off.

His movements were sluggish when he got ready for school and through the whole day he felt as if his body was made of lead. Practice was the same, everything was difficult and tiring.

And it was hard to breathe.

A week passed since their practice match with Kaijo and his talk with Kise in the park.

His injury long since healed and Riko, after a thorough check up, decided he was fine to take part in training today. She promised him it'd be light, but 'light' in her dictionary meant something different than for a normal person.

Tetsuya basically dragged his feet through the whole training, completing the whole menu at a snail's pace. The only good thing was that coach told him he didn't have to do do-overs.

Despite that Tetsuya never complained or asked for an extra break.

He tried to focus wholly on the training and not to think of anything else, but the talk he had with Kise was still weighting on his mind.

Kise was making assumptions. That's what Kuroko tried to convince himself of. Kise didn't know Kagami, didn't know _Seirin_. He was an outsider and still wrapped in his own sense of superiority towards anyone that wasn't a part of the generation of miracles.

Tetsuya chided himself for thinking about it.

Kise didn't know anything.

Truth be told, it wasn't only the talk they had, the sure way Kise assumed that Kuroko would be left alone again, because that was natural for players like Kagami to bloom early and strongly and leave everyone behind.

Seeing Kise on that day when he unceremoniously barged into Seirin gym like he owned it and then the match and what happened after it, made old wounds hurt again.

Tetsuya knew it would happen; he'd have to face his old teammates and knock some sense into them one by one. He wasn't that naive, thinking that wouldn't hurt. But he at least hoped he'd be prepared for it a little _better_.

It was still hard to breathe, but Tetsuya pushed himself to his limits. The sick feeling was subsisting, and Tetsuya started to feel like he has everything under control.

And then coach called in a practice match.

They divided themselves into small teams. He was with Kagami again of course, as well with Izuki, Mitobe and Koganei. Tsuchida and Hyuuga took the other freshmen into their makeshift team and they started to play when Riko blew in her whistle.

Kuroko stayed on the sidelines for a moment, search for the right opening to make a pass to Kagami. When he did, Kagami charged and jumped, making a fantastic dunk.

Everyone let out sounds of approval and amazement, and Kagami grinned, half to the other players around him and half to himself.

Tetsuya again remembered Kise's words as he observed his teammate.

There were traces of arrogance in Kagami, but sometimes Tetsuya wondered if they were forced. Kagami had definite talent, but it was unpolished. His character though...Tetsuya couldn't be certain, they were classmates and teammates for barely a few weeks, he didn't know him that well yet.

There was a chance that Kagami might decide he was too good for everyone else and not waste time on someone like Kuroko.

Especially on someone like Kuroko.

Maybe Kise did know something.

Maybe Kuroko would be alone again. That was a possibility.

Breath wheezed out of him like if he was punched in the gut, and he coughed weekly. No one noticed thankfully.

They resumed the game.

Tetsuya passed to Mitobe and then wobbled a bit. His chest was growing tighter again and Tetsuya felt panic for a moment. He was about to raise his hand and call for a time out to the coach when he suddenly heard a whistle and hoot.

He turned his head and his eyes widened when he saw the score.

For some time he didn't really pay any attention to the score. It wasn't really like him, but all he managed to concentrate on was to breathe and just _move_.

It wasn't even the same as back then.

Back then the score was 11:111. A number Tetsuya wouldn't _ever_ forget.

Here it was different, but the amount of 'ones' was still prominent.

Kuroko breathed harshly and his vision swam for a moment. Kise's voice echoed in his ears and he felt the blood pound in his head.

He was stuck in place, shocked and feeling like all oxygen was leaving his body.

He gasped weekly.

He didn't notice Kagami jog up to him from behind and pat him on the back while complimenting his pass, because that pat send him down.

It wasn't particularly hard or anything, but Tetsuya was already swaying on his legs.

He saw the floor coming closer and braced himself for the impact.

"Holy shit are you okay?"

The hard and unpleasant meeting with the floor never happened, instead he felt something hard wrap around his middle.

Kuroko was vaguely aware that Kagami was talking to him and he saw from the corner of his eye the rest of Seirin gathering around him, but he was too focused on trying to gulp air into his lungs.

Blood pumped loudly in his head and his vision was swimming.

It hurt to breathe.

 

* * *

 

Kagami knew that Kuroko was a lightweight compared to him (and most of other Seirin players from what he was able to gather so far), but he didn’t slap him that hard!

Or maybe he did. Alex commented often that he didn't knew his strength, so maybe he overdid it this time. He just wanted to compliment Kuroko, figuring that maybe he should join in the whole 'let's play together thing and act like teammates' thing. It didn’t hurt to try at least.

He was glad for his quick reflexes that saved Kuroko from a broken nose and bruised knees, when he swayed on his wobbly legs.

Kagami thought maybe that he was still dizzy after his head injury, it was a possibility even if after the game and for the past few days Kagami kept an eye on Kuroko. He…was a little worried, though he never tried to voice it too much around Kuroko. They weren’t really that close so it’d probably be weird if he went all doting on him. The limit himself to merely asking if his head still hurt after Kuroko restarted practice last week, to which the boy said that he was fine and that was it.

Kagami really wondered how much of that was the truth and how much Kuroko was hiding from him. He didn’t expect to feel a bit hurt at that. If Kuroko was feeling unwell then he could very well say it! Damn it, was he so untrustworthy?

"Holy shit are you okay?" He asked when Kuroko fell like a ragdoll into his arms. He tried to help him stand, but it was no use. His legs were all wobbly. He was also breathing strangely, like he had problems with catching his breath.

He heard the sharp sound of Riko’s whistle, and before he could do anything more, the whole Seirin gathered around them.

“What’s going on?”

“What’s wrong with Kuroko?”

“What happened?”

Kagami was beginning to lose it. Kuroko started to go pale and red interchangeably. This didn’t look good.

“I-” He started but, then suddenly Riko pushed everyone put of the way. She took one look at Kuroko and immediacy took control of the situation.

“Move away from him, you’re crowding him. Hyuuga-kun go to the infirmary and tell the nurse to prepare a bed. Teppei go get him some water. Furihata-kun, here’s my cell, go call Kuroko’s parents.”

“Um. Coach?”

Riko looked at Kagami who gave her a slightly panicked look.

“Wh-“

“Sit him on the bench.” He instructed. Kagami obliged. Kuroko was still breathing heavily, gasping for air. It looked terrifying. Riko put her hand on his head and pushed it gently, lowering it down.

“Breathe Kuroko-kun. You need to calm down.”

“What’s wrong with him?”

“He’s having a panic attack.”

Kagami whipped his head and looked at her with wide eyes.

“What?”

“You heard me.” She said and felt her phone vibrate in the pocket of her sweater. “Crap. Look. I don’t want to leave him alone, but I need to go to his homeroom…just…try and calm him down okay?”

Kagami gaped.

“Me?!”

“Yes you, bakagami! You’re his partner.” She snapped and ran out of the gym.

“Fuck.” He cursed to himself, realizing that he was indeed left alone with a Kuroko during a panic attack! Jesus, how do you even dealt with that?

Kagami took a deep breath and dropped into a crouch in front of a wheezing Kuroko. Kagami peered into his face. It was red and his eyes were tightly shut. Kagami noticed that his cheeks were damp and mouth opened in gasps, trying to swallow enough air. 

Calm him down.

Easier said than done.

Kagami bit his lip and decided to just follow his instincts.

He grabbed Kuroko’s hand which was clutching his own knee and let it wrap around his own palm. Kagami grunted when Kuroko did it pretty hard. So he had some strength in those bird bones after all.

“Kuroko.” He said, but the boy didn’t acknowledge him.

“Kuroko.” Kagami repeated more loudly. “Calm. Down.” He said in a steady voice. Or at least he hoped it was steady.

Kuroko looked up with wide, blue panicked eyes and Kagami swallowed. Shit what to do.

He moved closer to the other boy and put his other hand at the nape of his neck. It was wound up tight so he knead it a few times, hoped it was gentle enough.

“Kuroko.” He repeated again. “You need to breathe.” Kuroko blinked rapidly with wet eyelashes.

“Try to match me.” He suggested. He had a vague flashback of seeing something similar on TV.

“Like this.” He inhaled slowly and then exhaled. Inhale, exhale. Inhale. Ex-hale. In-hale.

After a moment, he noticed that Kuroko’s chest was calming down, and he tried to take big gulps of breath and release them slowly.

“That’s it.” Kagami said between inhales. “That’s good.” Kuroko gasped suddenly and tightened his hold  around Kagami’s hand. Kagami instinctively squeezed back.

“It’s fine.” He said and hoped he sounded as reassuring as he thought. “I’m here.”

“Kagami-kun.” Kuroko gasped sharply and then closed his eyes, before a trail of tears spilled from under his eyelids. Kagami watched that for a moment, feeling his heart clench painfully.

Then he realized that everything went quiet.

Kuroko calmed down.

“Kuroko-kun.”

Kagami startled when he suddenly heard Riko’s voice. Turning around, he saw that the whole team was back.

“Wh-when did you get back?” Shit, did they hear him?

“A while.” Hyuuga said. “We didn’t want to stop you. He’s okay now?”

Goddamn it.

Kuroko opened his eyes and blinked rapidly a few times. His face was still flushed and damp, but he started to regain his composure.

“I’m fine.” He croaked. He glanced briefly at Kagami, but didn’t say anything.

“I’m fine.” He repeated.

“Fine or not, you should still go to the nurse.”

Kuroko looked to Kagami again and searched his face.

"Kagami-kun go with Kuroko-kun. Stay with him if is necessary. You're dismissed from practice today."

Kagami didn't say anything, didn't argue. He stood up and pulled Kuroko from the bench and nodded to Riko.

The halls were empty as they made their way to the nurse in silence. Kagami didn't really know what to say anyway. Should he comfort Kuroko more? Should he just let him be? He figured out that if he wanted to say something he would do it long ago. As it was, he was probably content not saying anything.

Plus he was probably embarrassed.

Kuroko suddenly stopped which brought Kagami to a halt as well.

"You can let go of my hand now Kagami-kun."

Kagami blinked and then looked down. He didn't realize, that he haven't let go since Kuroko first grabbed his hand during the attack and somewhere along went they were walking, it was Kagami who was holding it.

He felt his cheeks flare in embarrassment.

What the hell was even he doing?

"Yeah. Sorry." He said and let go. Kuroko turned around to look at Kagami. His face was still puffy and red. He didn't comment on the hand holding, for which Kagami was grateful.

They stood in silence for long moments, until Kagami couldn't take it anymore and finally asked what was bothering him.

"So uh....did that...happen before?"

Something flashed in Kuroko's usually expressionless eyes and Kagami thought that it looked like pain or a memory or both.

"Once." He replied, voice a bit scratchy. "It's fine. It won't happen again."

"How do you know?" Kagami asked, a bit annoyed at Kuroko for dismissing something like this.

The boy sighed through his nose.

"I appreciate the worry Kagami-kun, but I'm fine."

"You don't trust me?"

Kuroko blinked up at him. The question hung heavy between them.

"You don't."

"No. I do. It's just...I don't feel like talking about this...yet."

 _Yet_.

Kagami narrowed his eyes at Kuroko for a moment, before he nodded.

"Fine. Do you want me to stay with you?" He asked and then immediately regretted it. No matter that Riko suggested that herself, Kuroko wasn't five and they weren't even friends. It would probably weird him out.

Kuroko frowned for a moment and Kagami honestly thought he was going to tell him off, but he only shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine." He paused and gave Kagami a bit of a shaky smile. "Thank you though. I appreciate it."

"Huh? Oh, yeah right don't mention it." He replied awkwardly.

Kuroko nodded and then opened the infirmary door and Kagami watched him as he disappeared behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> This one I wanted to write for years and I finally did it haha


End file.
